Rolling Stone Grammy 1973
La 23° edizione dei RSGrammy si è svolta il 25 Febbraio 1973 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni The Rolling Stones - "Tumbling Dice" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in grassetto. Assoluti Registrazione dell'anno * "Tumbling Dice" - The Rolling Stones ** Jimmy Miller, produttore; * "Superstition" - Stevie Wonder ** Stevie Wonder, produttore; * "Heart of Gold" - Neil Young ** Elliot Mazer, produttore; * "Changes" - David Bowie ** Ken Scott, David Bowie, produttore; * "Ziggy Stardust" - David Bowie ** Ken Scott, David Bowie, produttore; Album dell'anno * Exile on Main St. - The Rolling Stones ** Jimmy Miller, produttore; * The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars - David Bowie ** Mick Ronson, artista incluso; Ken Scott, David Bowie, produttori; * Superfly - Curtis Mayfield ** Curtis Mayfield, produttore; * Harvest - Neil Young ** James Taylor, Linda Ronstadt, Stephen Stills, David Crosby, Graham Nash, artisti inclusi; Neil Young, Elliot Mazer, Henry Lewy, Jack Nietzsche, produttori; * Talking Book - Stevie Wonder ** Stevie Wonder, Robert Margouleff, Malcom Cecil, produttori; Canzone dell'anno * "Superstition" ** Stevie Wonder, paroliere (Stevie Wonder) * "Changes" ** David Bowie, paroliere (David Bowie) * "Papa Was a Rollin' Stone" ** Norman Whitfield, Barrett Strong, parolieri (The Temptations) * "Lean on Me" ** Bill Whiters, paroliere (Bill Whiters) * "Walk on the Wild Side" ** Lou Reed, paroliere (Lou Reed) Miglior artista esordiente * Stevie Wonder * Lou Reed * Big Star * War Paroliere/i dell'anno * Mick Jagger, Keith Richard * Stevie Wonder * Neil Young * Lou Reed * Randy Newman Esibizione vocale Miglior esibizione vocale *'Stevie Wonder' *Al Green *Mick Jagger *David Bowie *Neil Young Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'Stevie Wonder' *Al Green *Mick Jagger *David Bowie *Neil Young Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Stevie Wonder' *Al Green *David Bowie *Neil Young *Elton John Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'Mick Jagger' *Toots Hibbert *Art Garfunkel *Don Henley 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Keith Richard' *Jeff Beck *Neil Young *Ry Cooder *Curtis Mayfield Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'Neil Young' *Ry Cooder *Curtis Mayfield *Mick Ronson *Lou Reed Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Keith Richard' *Jeff Beck *Mick Taylor *Dave Davies *Paul Simon 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'Hal Blaine' *Al Jackson Jr. *Charlie Watts *Earl Palmer *James Gadson Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Al Jackson Jr.' *Earl Palmer *Earl Young Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'Hal Blaine' *Charlie Watts *James Gadson *Mick Avory 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"Superstition"' - Stevie Wonder **'Stevie Wonder', produttore; *"Heart of Gold" - Neil Young **Elliot Mazer, produttore; *"Changes" - David Bowie **Ken Scott, David Bowie, produttore; *"Ziggy Stardust" - David Bowie **Ken Scott, David Bowie, produttore; *"Rocket Man" - Elton John **Gus Dudgeon, produttore; Registrazione dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Tumbling Dice"' - The Rolling Stones **'Jimmy Miller', produttore; *"Papa Was a Rollin' Stone" - The Temptations **Norman Whitfield, produttore; Album dell'anno (solista) *''The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars'' - David Bowie **'Mick Ronson' artista incluso; Ken Scott, David Bowie, produttori; *''Superfly'' - Curtis Mayfield **Curtis Mayfield, produttore; *''Harvest'' - Neil Young **James Taylor, Linda Ronstadt, Stephen Stills, David Crosby,Graham Nash, artisti inclusi; Neil Young, Elliot Mazer, Henry Lewy, Jack Nietzsche, produttori; *''Talking Book'' - Stevie Wonder **Stevie Wonder, Robert Margouleff, Malcom Cecil, produttore; *''The Harder They Come'' - Jimmy Cliff **Desmond Dekker, The Maytals, The Melodians, Scotty, The Slickers, artisti inclusi; Jimmy Cliff, Derrik Harriott, Leslie Kong, Byron Lee, produttori; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''Exile on Main St.'' - The Rolling Stones **'Jimmy Miller', produttore; *''Nuggets: Original Artyfacts from the First Psychedelic Era 1965 - 1968'' - Various Artists **Various artists, artisti inclusi; Lenny Kaye, produttore; *''The Kinks Kronikles'' - The Kinks **Mo Ostin, produttore; *''Can't Buy a Thrill'' - Steely Dan **Vanetta Fields, Clyde King, Sherlie Matthews, artisti inclusi; Gary Katz, produttore; *''Greatest Hits'' - Simon & Garfunkel **Paul Simon, Art Garfunkel, Roy Halee, produttori; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"Superstition"' **'Stevie Wonder', paroliere (Stevie Wonder) *"Changes" **David Bowie, paroliere (David Bowie) *"Lean on Me" **Bill Whiters, paroliere (Bill Whiters) *"Walk on the Wild Side" **Lou Reed, paroliere (Lou Reed) *"Rocket Man" **Elton John, Bernie Taupin, parolieri (Elton John) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Papa Was a Rollin' Stone"' **'Norman Whitfield', Barrett Strong, parolieri (The Temptations) *"All the Young Dudes" **David Bowie, paroliere (Moot the Hoople) *"Thirteen" **Alex Chilton, Chris Bell, parolieri (Big Star) *"Tumbling Dice" **Mick Jagger, Keith Richard, parolieri (The Rolling Stones) Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'Stevie Wonder' *Neil Young *Lou Reed *Todd Rundgren Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'Big Star' *War Paroliere/i dell'anno (solista) *'Stevie Wonder' *Neil Young *Lou Reed *Randy Newman *David Bowie Paroliere/i dell'anno (gruppo) *'Mick Jagger', Keith Richard *Norman Whitfield, Barrett Strong *Walter Becker, Donald Fagen 'Blues' Miglior album blues *''New Orleans Piano'' - Professor Longhair 'Folk' Miglior album folk *''Pink Moon'' - Nick Drake Miglior canzone folk rock *'"Heart of Gold"' - Neil Young Miglior album folk rock *''Harvest'' - Neil Young *''Greatest Hits'' - Simon & Garfunkel 'Funk' Miglior canzone funk *'"Superstition"' - Stevie Wonder 'Pop' Miglior canzone pop *'"Tiny Dancer"' - Elton John Miglior album power pop *''1# Record'' - Big Star 'Reggae' Miglior canzone reggae *'"The Harder They Come"' - Jimmy Cliff Miglior album reggae *''Funky Kingston'' - Toots and the Maytals Miglior album rocksteady *''The Harder They Come'' - Jimmy Cliff 'Rock' Miglior album art rock *''Something/Anything?'' - Todd Rundgren Miglior album garage rock *''Nuggets: Original Artyfacts from the First Psychelelic Era 1965 - 1968'' - Various Artists Miglior canzone glam rock *'"Changes"' - David Bowie *"Walk on the Wild Side" - Lou Reed *"All the Young Dudes" - Moot the Hoople Miglior album glam rock *''The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars'' - David Bowie *''Transformer'' - Lou Reed *''All the Young Dudes'' - Moot the Hoople Miglior canzone hard rock *'"Ziggy Stardust"' - David Bowie *"School's Out" - Alice Cooper Miglior canzone psychedelic rock *'"Papa Was a Rollin' Stone"' - The Temptations Miglior canzone rock *'"Thirteen"' - Big Star *"Tumbling Dice" - The Rolling Dice Miglior album rock *''The Kinks Kronikles'' - The Kinks *''Honky Chateau'' - Elton John *''Eagles'' - Eagles *''Dr. John's Gumbo'' - Dr. John Miglior album rock 'n' roll *''Exile on Main St.'' - The Rolling Stones Miglior canzone soft rock *'"Rocket Man"' - Elton John *"Sail Away" - Randy Newman Miglior album soft rock *''Can't Buy a Thrill'' - Steely Dan *''Sail Away'' - Randy Newman 'Soul' Miglior canzone soul *'"Lean on Me"' - Bill Whiters Miglior album soul *''Superfly'' - Curtis Mayfield *''Talking Book'' - Stevie Wonder *''Music on My Mind'' - Stevie Wonder *''I'm Still in Love With You'' - Al Green *''Back Stabbers'' - O'Jays 'Produzione' Produttore/i dell'anno *'David Bowie' *Stevie Wonder *Gus Dudgeon *Howard Scott *Jimmy Miller Casa discografica dell'anno *'RCA Records' *Reprise Records *Columbia Records *Island Records *Uni Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'10/17' - Stevie Wonder *'5/17' - David Bowie *'5/7' - The Rolling Stones *'4/5' - Keith Richard *'4/5' - Jimmy Miller *'3/15' - Neil Young *'3/6' - Mick Jagger *'3/5' - Big Star *'2/4' - The Temptations *'2/3' - Jimmy Cliff *'2/2' - Hal Blaine *'1/6' - Ken Scott *'1/5' - Elton John *'1/5' - Curtis Mayfield *'1/4' - Norman Whitfield *'1/3' - Mick Ronson *'1/3' - Barrett Strong *'1/3' - Bill Whiters *'1/2' - Al Jackson Jr. *'1/2' - The Maytals *'1/2' - Todd Rundgren *'1/2' - The Kinks *'1/2' - Steely Dan *'1/1' - Professor Longhair *'1/1' - Nick Drake *'0/9' - Lou Reed *'0/4' - Elliot Mazer *'0/4' - Randy Newman *'0/4' - Al Green *'0/3' - Moot the Hoople *'0/2' - Ry Cooder *'0/2' - Jeff Beck *'0/2' - Earl Palmer *'0/2' - Charlie Watts *'0/2' - James Gadson *'0/2' - James Taylor *'0/2' - Linda Ronstadt *'0/2' - Stephen Stills *'0/2' - David Crosby *'0/2' - Graham Nash *'0/2' - Henry Lewy *'0/2' - Jack Nietzsche *'0/2' - Robert Margouleff *'0/2' - Malcom Cecil *'0/2' - War *'0/2' - Simon & Garfunkel *'0/2' - Gus Dudgeon *'0/1' - Toots Hibbert *'0/1' - Art Garfunkel *'0/1' - Don Henley *'0/1' - Mick Taylor *'0/1' - Dave Davies *'0/1' - Paul Simon *'0/1' - Earl Young *'0/1' - Mick Avory *'0/1' - Desmond Dekker *'0/1' - The Melodians *'0/1 '- Scotty *'0/1' - The Slickers *'0/1' - Derrick Harriott *'0/1' - Leslie Kong *'0/1' - Byron Lee *'0/1' - Lenny Kaye *'0/1' - Mo Ostin *'0/1' - Vanetta Fields *'0/1' - Clyde King *'0/1' - Sherlie Matthews *'0/1' - Gary Katz *'0/1' - Roy Halee *'0/1' - Bernie Taupin *'0/1' - Alex Chilton *'0/1' - Chris Bell *'0/1' - Walter Becker *'0/1' - Donald Fagen *'0/1' - Alice Cooper *'0/1' - Eagles *'0/1' - Dr. John *'0/1' - Howard Scott Categoria:Cerimonie